Bendita maldición
by DualKeyblade
Summary: Levy quiere hacer una misión por su cuenta sin Jet y Droy y le sale otro compañero, bastante más interesante.


Como siempre digo, si os gusta, me alegro. Y si veis algún fallo podéis comentarlo en un review perfectamente. Gracias por leer. :D

Los derechos de los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Amanecía un nuevo día en la ciudad de Magnolia y una tenue luz del sol despertaba a Levy McGarden como todos los días. Se frotó suavemente los ojos, se levantó de la cama y se estiró en un intento de desperezarse. Tomó una ducha y tras vestirse metió unos cuantos libros en su bolso y puso rumbo al gremio donde echaría un vistazo al tablón de misiones y, si no encontraba nada, pasar el día leyendo y leyendo como era habitual en ella.

Levy llegó al gremio y saludó a todos los presentes con una sonrisa y se dirigió al tablón de misiones.

-Veamos. –Se puso las gafas y comenzó a inspeccionar las misiones que había.- Derrotar Vulcans no… Espionaje a una guarida de bandidos no… Asaltantes en un camino no… -Fue descartando misiones hasta que encontró una perfectamente ideal.- ¡Ajá!

Cogió un encargo que decía: "Ayuda por favor, tenemos una maldición en el jardín de nuestra mansión. Al parecer hay un punto de magia negativa concentrada, desconocemos la causa."

-¡Esta es perfecta! Pero… -La pequeña maga se dio cuenta de una frase en letra pequeña.- "Es posible que haya una banda de magos negros por la zona."

Levy pensó en ir sola, pero enseguida reaccionó ante la obviedad, pues si era cierto lo de la banda de magos negros no podría enfrentarlos ella sola, era pequeña y débil en el combate. Cogió el papel de la misión por si acaso se le ocurriera algo y se sentó en un banco, apoyando su frente contra la mesa.

-¿Levy-chan, qué te pasa? –Dijo una voz a su espalda.-

-¿Te encuentras mal? –Preguntó una segunda voz detrás de ella.-

-No es nada, chicos. –Dijo Levy reconociendo las voces de Jet y Droy sin levantar la cabeza.- Solo que estoy algo cansada.-

-¿¡Seguro que es eso!? –Replicaron ambos al unísono.-

-Sí chicos, hoy no me apetece salir, id a hacer una misión vosotros, ¡mantened el nombre del Shadow Gear bien alto! –Exclamó la maga con la intención de que sus compañeros se fueran sin ella hoy, pues no le apetecía tener dos lapas pegadas a sus piernas.-

-¡Allá vamos! –Exclamó Jet.- ¡Como diga Levy-chan! –Continuó Droy.-

Rápidamente cogieron una misión y se fueron corriendo a cumplir el mandato de su compañera. Mientras Levy seguía pensando en cómo podría ir a esa misión, justo apareció Lucy con Natsu recién llegados de una misión, así que aprovechó y se dirigió a ella.

-¡Lu-chan! –Saludó la pequeña maga-

-¡Levy-chan! –Contestó al saludo la maga celestial.- ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó al verla algo inquieta.-

-B-bueno Lu-chan, me preguntaba si Natsu y tú podríais acompañarme a esta misión… -Tras decir eso le enseña el papel de la misión.-

-Parece interesante, pero lo siento mucho Levy-chan, Natsu y yo quedamos en ir después de esta misión con Erza y Wendy a otra, parece ser que ya han salido así que tenemos que alcanzarlos ya, ¡otra vez será! –Dijo Lucy mientras salía corriendo tras Natsu.-

Levy quedó apesadumbrada tras esa conversación con Lucy, según volvía a su sitio de antes escuchó una voz que parecía dirigirse hacia ella.

-¿Conque la enana se quiere ir de misión eh? Geehee.

-¡Gajeel! –Dijo la pequeña maga tras girarse y ver al Dragon Slayer de hierro frente a ella.-

-Sé qué misión has escogido, la vi hace unos días y pensé en hacerla, pero al ver que tenía temas de maldición y tal la descarté. Yo no sirvo para deshacer maldiciones.

-G-Gajeel… Yo podría deshacer esa maldición, ¿t-te gustaría acompañarme?

-Gah… No tengo nada mejor que hacer, ¿pero tendré que aguantar a los dos pesados que siempre van contigo? –Preguntó impasible el Dragon Slayer.-

-¡N-no les llames pesados! –Replicó la peliazul hinchando los mofletes.- Son mis compañeros pero… Hoy no me apetecía ir con ellos.

-¡JAJAJA! Hasta tú te hartas de su pesadez, venga, iré contigo. Aunque sea solo para demostrarte que con el compañero ideal podrás hacer lo que te propongas, geehee. –Dijo el Dragon Slayer con su típica sonrisa algo siniestra.-

-Vaya, vaya… La parejita feliz va de misión, ¿verdad? –Dijo Mirajane apareciendo ante ellos dos.- Muy bien, está a las afueras de la ciudad así que no necesitaréis transporte ninguno, podéis ir andando. –Informó la maga de clase S a "la parejita".-

-¡EH, MENOS CACHONDEO! –Contestó Gajeel enfadado por el comentario.-

-M-Mira-san, n-no es lo que piensas… -Dijo a su vez Levy totalmente sonrojada.-

-Bien bien, pues ya tenéis el permiso para ir, pasadlo bien parejita. –Les despidió ignorando las reacciones de ambos con una sonrisa.-

Salieron ambos del gremio, Gajeel refunfuñando cosas sobre lo pesada y entrometida que era Mirajane mientras Levy observaba calladita sin decir nada, no fuera a caer la furia del Dragon Slayer sobre ella sin tener culpa de nada, pero decidió intentar tranquilizarle sacándole conversación.

-G-Gajeel, cálmate, no sirve de nada enfadarse ahora que ya no estamos en el gremio. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.-

-¿¡Que no sirve!? ¡Me da igual! ¡Esa mujer es una entrometida! ¡Y el resto de la gente lo mismo! –Gritó enfurecido Gajeel.-

-¡Pero no me grites a mí! ¿Acaso he sido yo la que te ha metido en esto? –Contestó la peliazul algo nerviosa.-

-¡Pues en parte sí es tu culpa! Cada vez que hablamos tú y yo está todo el mundo pendiente de nosotros. –Soltó él algo más calmado.-

-Bueno… Esa última parte sí que es verdad, pero no creo que sea correcto que me grites a mí. –Dijo ella tras suspirar.-

-Está bien, tienes razón, disculpa. No debería gritarte a ti, al fin y al cabo somos compañeros.

-N-no pasa nada Gajeel, no le des importancia, estabas alterado, lo comprendo. –Contestó la pequeña tras oír sus disculpas.-

Gajeel no contestó a eso último, caminaron durante una media hora más hasta llegar a una zona rural que tenía aspecto de estar habitada por gente con mucho dinero, se veían lujosas mansiones con enormes jardines, algunos tenían piscina y muchos otros lujos que no se podía permitir cualquier persona de clase media.

-Bah, demasiado lujo hay en esta zona. –Comentó Gajeel al ver las casas y la zona en general.-

-Por una vez coincido contigo... ¡Pero seguro que tienen bibliotecas enormes! –Dijo Levy emocionada con la idea.-

-Eh, no hemos venido a leer libritos aquí, enana. –Contestó cortándole la ilusión a la pequeña.-

-Ah sí, p-perdón. –Dijo ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- Ya sabes que es pensar en libros y…

-Y te olvidas del resto del mundo, lo sé. –Terminó la frase de la maga antes de que ella misma pudiera.-

Levy se sonrojó al pensar que tal vez Gajeel ya empezaba a conocerla algo mejor, pues ella le veía bastante guapo y cuando estaba a solas con él tanto en su cabeza como en su corazón se desataban sentimientos que solo aparecían cuando estaba con él. Sentía una felicidad que le recorría todo el cuerpo, también sentía un nudo en el estómago, sus pensamientos la llevaban a otros sitios creando un sinfín de fantasías en su cabeza con la persona por la que sentía algo.

Finalmente llegaron a la dirección que la misión indicaba, llamaron al timbre y un mayordomo algo anciano les abrió la puerta, les indicó que esperaran en una salita, la cual era casi tan grande como el gremio entero.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció un matrimonio, se acomodaron frente a los magos y comenzaron a hablar sobre el tema.

-Lo primero de todo, muchas gracias, magos de Fairy Tail, por aceptar nuestro encargo. –Dijo el señor.-

-¡Oh! Es nuestro trabajo, estamos encantados de poder ayudar. –Rápidamente dijo Levy en respuesta a aquel señor.- Cuenten los detalles del tema, si son tan amables. –Añadió.-

-Pues resulta que hace un par de noches escuchamos un fuerte rugido procedente del jardín, pero al mirar por la ventana solo vimos a unos cuantos sujetos extraños encapuchados que se iban. A la mañana siguiente nuestro pequeño fue a jugar al jardín como hace siempre al volver del colegio, pero al acercarse al jardín gritó y nos lo encontramos dormido, al despertar decía que no recordaba nada, solo una sombra enorme. –Relató la señora con tono de preocupación.-

-Bien, no se preocupen señores, la enana sabe encargarse de maldiciones, y en cuanto a lo del rugido que oyeron, si se trata de algún monstruo yo me encargaré de aplastarlo bien aplastado. –Respondió Gajeel de manera confiada.-

-No saben cuantísimo se lo agradecemos, magos de Fairy Tail, sigan a nuestro mayordomo por favor, les conducirá hasta su habitación. –Dijo el hombre amablemente.-

-M-muchas gracias señores. –Agradeció Levy sonriente.-

Siguieron al mayordomo y los condujo a un impresionante cuarto, tenía cuatro camas, unos cuantos sillones cerca de una chimenea, cuarto de baño propio, enormes armarios y muchas otras comodidades que probablemente los magos no usarían, de todas formas agradecieron al mayordomo y colocaron las cosas que habían llevado, por si la misión les llevaba más tiempo del pensado.

-Bien enana, yo dormiré en aquella cama. –Dijo Gajeel señalando la que estaba más arrinconada mientras se dirigía a dejar sus cosas allí.-

-Está bien, yo dormiré en la que está cerca de la ventana.- Respondió ella alegremente dirigiéndose a hacer lo mismo que su compañero.-

Una vez terminaron de organizar sus cosas decidieron bajar al jardín a inspeccionar la zona en busca de pistas sobre esa extraña maldición.

-Gajeel, recuerda que la señora dijo que el niño cayó inconsciente al salir al jardín. –Advirtió la pequeña maga.-

-Puedo cuidarme solo, ten cuidado tú. –Respondió Gajeel, demostrando un ligero toque de preocupación por la enana.-

Salieron al jardín y notaron una extraña magia de golpe que absorbía sus fuerzas, Gajeel no pudo hacer nada y rápidamente perdió todo su poder mágico cayendo inconsciente al suelo, Levy, por suerte, pudo escribir unas runas de protección que alcanzaron a protegerla a ella. Escribió unas runas en la zona que impedían el efecto de esa magia en un pequeño espacio del jardín, suficiente como para cubrir el trecho que separaba el cuerpo de Gajeel de la casa. Levy pidió ayuda a unos sirvientes que estaban presentes por si los magos necesitaban algo, de modo que lo llevaron a la cama del cuarto en el que estaban instalados.

Levy estaba en una sillita al lado de la cama de Gajeel, vigilando y esperando a que despertara. Una sirvienta entró al cuarto a dejar unas toallas por si quería alguno de los magos darse una ducha.

-¿Todo va bien señorita? –Preguntó amablemente la sirvienta.-

-Oh, sí, muchas gracias. –Contestó Levy con una sonrisa.-

-No sé si es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Son ustedes dos pareja? Se les ve muy unidos. –Preguntó la mujer con una clara intención cotilla.-

-¡N-no! –Gritó Levy, pero rápidamente se tapó la boca, no quería despertar a Gajeel.- No, solo somos compañeros de gremio y vamos a misiones juntos de vez en cuando, no es n-nada de eso. –Contestó Levy nerviosa.-

-Pues hacéis buena pareja, yo que tú me lanzaría. –Dijo la sirvienta con una risita.-

-Bueno… N-nos lo dice mucha gente, pero él se enfada y lo niega gritando. –Contestó la maga añadiendo un suspiro.-

-Vaya, vaya, deduzco por ese suspiro que te gustaría ser algo más que amigos, ¿eh? –Preguntó con tono pícaro.-

-D-disculpe, yo no he dicho eso. –Mintió Levy malamente.-

La sirvienta y Levy se quedaron un rato charlando en otra parte de la habitación para no molestar a Gajeel hasta que recuperara el conocimiento. Levy acabó por confesar que la sirvienta tenía razón, le contó situaciones que habían pasado juntos, cuando la protegió de Laxus y en la isla de Tenroujima, sus discusiones por el orgullo de él… Finalmente tras un rato Gajeel empezó a emitir unos gruñidos que indicaban que se estaba despertando, de modo que la sirvienta decidió marcharse y dejarlos solos por lo que pudiera pasar.

-¡Gajeel! –Gritó Levy dirigiéndose hacia él.- ¿E-estás bien? –Preguntó preocupada.-

-Sí, he recuperado mi poder mágico y tengo la solución para el problema. –Contestó confiado y con una sonrisa.-

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué hay que hacer entonces? –Dijo con una mirada de admiración.-

-El problema es que sí, hay una bestia que absorbe la vida a las personas, pero los magos no corremos tanto peligro porque solo puede absorber nuestro poder mágico, ese niño podría haber muerto. Ahora, esa bestia está dormida constantemente, antes de perder el conocimiento detecté el olor de varias presencias escondidas en los alrededores, será el grupo de magos negros que controlan a la bestia. –Razonó Gajeel con bastante seguridad.- Entonces la solución… -No pudo terminar la frase.-

-¡La solución es que yo bloquee el control de los magos sobre la bestia mientras tú buscas y capturas a los mismos! –Exclamó Levy como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de Gajeel.-

-Exactamente enana, me has leído la mente como si fuera un libro, geehee.

Tras ese momento de sincronía chocaron sus manos y se dirigieron a la salida al jardín, Levy escribió unas runas para protegerlos del drenaje mágico que sufrirían al salir y el primero en salir fue Gajeel, actuando de cebo para que Levy pudiera bloquear el control de los magos. El plan parecía perfecto, los magos al observar que no les afectaba el drenaje se lanzaron al ataque, eran unos 20 más o menos, pero no eran problema para Gajeel, mientras Levy encontró el punto donde la bestia estaba sellada, bloqueó todo tipo de control colocando runas y runas, estaba saliendo todo a la perfección pero… De la nada saltaron hordas y hordas de magos, habían llegado a sus oídos que Fairy Tail intentaría desbaratar sus planes, así que prepararon cientos de hombres.

-¡Enana! –Gritó Gajeel mientras corría hacia ella para cubrirla, pues sabía que la peliazul no era demasiado buena en combate.- Trataré de combatir al grupo entero, tú enfréntate solo en uno contra uno, si hay más escapa, ¿entendido? –Ordenó el Dragon Slayer con un tono serio y protector.-

-S-sí, de acuerdo. –Dijo la pequeña mientras echaba a correr para evitar la zona del combate.-

Gajeel pensó que sería un combate fácil, y no se equivocaba, a pesar de ser tantos magos eran tremendamente débiles en combate, un simple Rugido del Dragón de Hierro bastó para acabar con el 70% del grupo enemigo. Levy, por su lado, combatía como podía, pudo acabar difícilmente con 4 enemigos, y mientras se enfrentaba al quinto ocurrió algo inesperado. Un mago se acercó por detrás con una daga mágica, causaba el mismo efecto que la bestia, drenaba poder mágico y atestó a Levy una puñalada en el hombro, la cual fue capaz de vaciar completamente a la pequeña maga de todo vestigio de magia en su interior. Gajeel escuchó el grito de dolor de Levy, y tras eliminar a los que tenía enfrente fue directamente a por el que blandía la daga, no le iba a perdonar lo que había hecho. Uno, dos, tres… Así hasta más de cien puñetazos le atizó en venganza por lo que había hecho, fue sin duda el que peor quedó de todo ese grupo de magos. Cuando fue a ayudar a Levy un agujero comenzó a abrirse en el suelo de un punto del jardín, al perder el control de los magos el demonio quedó libre, una bestia de unos 5-6 metros de altura, cuatro brazos que superaban el tamaño de Gajeel, unos colmillos similares a los de un mamut. La bestia soltó un rugido estridente, lo cual dio a entender que el combate había comenzado.

Gajeel hizo señas a los sirvientes de la casa para que recogieran a la pequeña maga, fuera de combate, mientras el poderoso Dragon Slayer se lanzaba al ataque. Comenzó golpeando a la cabeza de la criatura con su Tetsuryūkon para hacerlo retroceder y llevarlo a una zona desierta que se encontraba alejada de la casa, para evitar que la zona sufriera daños por el combate. Y fue allí donde una feroz batalla entre el Dragon Slayer de Hierro y la bestia demoníaca tuvo lugar, el combate duró horas hasta que al fin, el poderoso mago tumbó a la bestia haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas y regresó algo herido a la mansión.

-Avisad a los señores de la casa. –Dijo Gajeel a los sirvientes con aspecto de estar algo herido del combate.-

-Sí señor. –Contestó una sirvienta, tras lo cual avisó al señor de la casa y le llevó ante el mago.-

-¿Qué sucede? –Dijo el señor de la casa cuando llegó ante Gajeel.-

-Misión cumplida, eso sucede. –Contestó Gajeel tranquilamente, las pequeñas heridas no eran nada para él.-

-¡Sabía que Fairy Tail se podría encargar de esto! Pero por favor, vaya a descansar y luego cenen con nosotros, mañana por la mañana les daremos su recompensa y podrán volver de nuevo a casa, gracias de nuevo, muchas gracias. –El hombre con esas palabras de agradecimiento indicó a una sirvienta que acompañara a Gajeel a su cuarto.-

La sirvienta, casualmente era la que habló con Levy rato atrás mientras Gajeel dormía. Así que la sirvienta le sacó tema de conversación según recorrían la casa hasta el cuarto.

-Señor, por si le interesa, su compañera está ya en la habitación descansando. –Informó la sirvienta con una sonrisa.-

-Bien, menos mal que actuasteis rápido al recogerla, si no, podría haberle pasado algo. –Comentó el Dragon Slayer por decir algo.-

-¿Eso es que a usted le preocupa lo que pudiera pasarle a ella? –Comenzó a cotillear la sirvienta.-

-Gah, ella quiso venir a hacer esta misión y yo le dije que me encargaría de ayudarla, mi parte era la de protegerla y combatir, pero he fallado en una parte. –Dijo con una voz un poco más seca.-

-Seguro que la señorita se alegraría mucho si se enterara de lo que se está preocupando. –Comentó la sirvienta para animar al mago.-

-De esto ni una palabra, ¿estamos? –Soltó el Dragon Slayer a modo de amenaza.-

-S-sí, por supuesto señor, no es mi trabajo meterme en asuntos ajenos a la casa. –Respondió temerosa la sirvienta, pero pensando que tendría que contárselo a Levy.-

Finalmente llegaron al cuarto, Gajeel ordenó a la sirvienta que vigilara a Levy mientras él tomaba una ducha. El agua recorría el cuerpo de Gajeel, los cortes de su cuerpo escocían ligeramente al contacto con el jabón, así que no tardó demasiado en acabar su ducha. Salió finalmente del cuarto de baño y le dijo a la sirvienta que ya podía marcharse, agradeciendo que se quedara ahí ese rato.

Gajeel acercó una silla a la cama de Levy, cuidando de ella hasta que despertara. Por fin, al caer la noche la joven maga despertó de su sueño.

-¿G-Gajeel? –Dijo frotándose los ojos suavemente.-

-Buenas noches enana, ya era hora de que despertaras, geehee. –Contestó Gajeel al oír que estaba siendo llamado por ella.-

-¿Q-qué ha pasado con todo? –Preguntó algo aturdida todavía.-

-Te lo resumiré. Un mago te clavó una daga en el hombro que tenía el mismo efecto que la bestia, absorbió tu magia y quedaste fuera de combate, casi le quito la vida al tipo que te lo hizo, luego la bestia resultó ser un demonio enorme pero seguía sin ser rival para mí, así que acabé con ella y cumplimos la misión. –Informó el mago a la pequeña peliazul aún tumbada en la cama.- Ah sí, mañana nos dan la recompensa y nos han invitado a cenar con ellos hoy. Así que no tenemos prisa por volver. –Añadió después.-

-Ya veo… Sabía que podía contar con tu ayuda Gajeel. –Agradeció la joven maga con una sonrisa en los labios.- _¿Casi le quita la vida al que me apuñaló…? ¿Se enfadó cuando me hicieron daño? _–Pensó en sus adentros Levy algo sorprendida.-

-No es nada, ahora si te sientes mejor date una ducha para despejarte y avisamos que estamos listos para cenar.

Rato después aparecieron Levy y Gajeel en el enorme comedor de la casa, donde les esperaban los señores de la casa y el pequeño hijo, el cual se emocionó al ver a los magos.

-¡Halaaaaaaa! ¡Son los magos, mami! –Dijo el niño cuando vio que aparecían, levantándose y dirigiéndose a ellos.- ¡Por favor un autógrafo señores magos! –Rogó el niño con una mirada llena de ilusión.-

-Claro pequeño, por supuesto. –Dijo Levy mientras escribía en el papel que llevaba el niño, luego le dio un pequeño codazo a Gajeel y le pasó el papel.-

-Gah… Supongo que yo también. –Refunfuñó Gajeel mientras escribía, luego añadió un trozo de hierro al papel.- Eh, chaval, para que sepas el tipo de magia que uso.

-¡Guau! ¡Muchas gracias señor Gajeel y señorita Levy! –Dijo tras ver sus nombres en el papel firmado por ambos.-

-Bien bien, ¿ahora podemos pasar a la cena? –Preguntó el señor.- Seguro que estos magos están agotados tras su misión.-

De modo que pasaron un rato alegre hablando, comiendo y bebiendo, hasta Gajeel se animaba a hablar según bebía sake, aunque el alcohol no le provocaba demasiado efecto, esa noche se dejó llevar un poco por el buen ambiente. En cambio hubo alguien que sí bebió algo más de la cuenta, y mientras los magos volvían a su habitación Levy demostró que el alcohol no es bueno para ella.

-¡Gajeel es el mejooooooor! –Canturreaba Levy mientras daba saltitos al lado de Gajeel.-

-Enana, creo que el sake no te sienta demasiado bien. –Comentó el Dragon Slayer tras ver el estado en el que se encontraba su compañera.-

-¿Pero qué dices Gajeel? Si yo estoy perfeeeeectamente. –Contestó Levy mientras se agarraba al brazo del mago.-

-Gah… A ver si durmiendo se te pasa la borrachera que llevas. –Soltó el mago al ver a la peliazul agarrada a su brazo.-

-Jo Gajeel, yo no quiero dormir, yo quiero estar contigo. –Replicaba la pequeña sin controlar sus palabras.-

-¿Que quieres qué…? –Preguntó dudando de si era efecto del alcohol lo que decía la maga.-

-Quieeeeero estaaaaaaaaar contiiiiiiiiiiiigo. –Repitió ella elevando el tono de voz un poco.-

-Enana, creo que estás más borracha de lo que pensaba. –Comentó él poniéndose frente a ella.-

-Pues dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad. –Respondió ella encarándose a él.-

-Sí, pero tú estás demasiado borracha, no sabes lo que dices, geehee. –Se burló de ella.-

-De modo que no sé lo que digo, ¿eh? ¿Y qué me dices de esto? –Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la achispada maga se lanzó a besar los labios del mago aprovechando que estaban cara a cara.-

-¡…! –El mago no supo cómo reaccionar durante un momento, pero enseguida volvió en sí y rodeando la fina cintura de la joven maga respondió al beso apasionadamente hasta que necesitaron separarse por falta de oxígeno.- Enana… No sé si eso lo habrás hecho sin saber lo que haces o qué, pero tú te lo has buscado.

Gajeel cogió a Levy en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación de ellos, la tiró en la cama y se metió con ella, pasaron la noche en la misma cama. Al día siguiente Levy amaneció apoyada en el pecho de Gajeel con un brazo rodeándola. Levy estaba algo aturdida debido a la resaca que el alcohol le había provocado y decidió despertar a Gajeel.

-¿G-Gajeel? –Dijo dándole unos toques suaves en la cara.-

-Ghh… ¿Enana? –Contestó adormiladamente.-

-¿Q-qué hacemos en la misma cama? ¿L-lo de ayer fue verdad? –Preguntó ella recordando ligeramente lo que había pasado.-

-Sí, todo fue real, he de reconocer que tuviste agallas como para sorprenderme, geehee. –Contestó él de bastante buen humor.-

-Creí que tú no… -Levy no terminó de decir la frase, se le iluminaron los ojos y nuevamente se lanzó a los labios del Dragon Slayer, correspondiendo este sin ninguna señal de disgusto.-

-Pues creías mal. –Respondió seriamente después del beso.- Y me has ahorrado mucho trabajo de pensar. –Añadió soltando una risotada.-

-¿¡E-encima te divierte!? Mira que dejarme a mí dar el primer paso… -Tras decir eso la maga le soltó una infantil pedorreta.-

-Venga, venga, levanta que tenemos que ir a cobrar la recompensa y volver al gremio, ya tendremos tiempo de repetir esto otro día. –Dijo para cambiar de tema añadiendo un guiño tras la última parte.-

Ambos se cambiaron de ropas y acudieron a recibir la recompensa del cliente, el cual les agradeció infinitamente la ayuda y les invitó a volver cuando ellos quisieran, ya no como magos contratados, sino como amigos de la familia. Tras ello se despidieron y pusieron rumbo al gremio. Levy caminó agarrada al brazo de Gajeel todo el paseo de vuelta.

Al llegar al gremio la reacción general fue mayúscula al verlos llegar tan pegaditos. Jet y Droy lloraban, una gran mayoría quedaron boquiabiertos sin saber qué decir, Elfman gritaba "ESO ES UN VERDADERO HOMBRE, GAJEEL" y muchas otras reacciones varias. Pero eso no importó a la pareja, supieron que la gente lo aceptaría tarde o temprano.

FIN


End file.
